1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse pad support. More particularly, this invention relates to a mouse pad support that is removably coupled to a computer keyboard support without the use of fastening devices or tools. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a mouse pad support that has a swivel mechanism for adjusting the mouse pad support relative to a keyboard support. In yet an additional aspect, the invention relates to a keyboard support having a mouse pad support adjustably and detachably coupled thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers have now become commonplace in the work environment and, in a broadest sense, typically comprise a processing unit with a detached monitor and keyboard unit operably connected thereto. The monitor is typically placed on a work surface and the keyboard is typically placed on a keyboard support. The keyboard support can comprise the work surface as well, or on a keyboard support such as a keyboard tray mounted to the work surface. These types of keyboard trays are typically adjustably mounted to an underside of the work surface to accommodate the varying ergonomics of different users of the computer.
The advent of graphical user interfaces have a user of a computer operating system to perform commands and interact with applications running on the computer by merely pointing and clicking on items displayed on the computer monitor. This has necessitated the use of a pointing device, or a xe2x80x9cmouse,xe2x80x9d also interconnected with the computer processing unit which a user can operate by sliding the mouse over a textured surface and clicking on button(s) provided on the mouse.
The mouse is typically supported on a mouse xe2x80x9cpadxe2x80x9d, which provides sufficient surface area on which the user can slide the mouse and submit commands to the processing unit therewith. This mouse pad is typically supported on either the worksurface or a separate platform, typically supported by the keyboard tray.
The use of a mouse (or any other point-and-click device such as a trackball or stylus pad) has complicated the ergonomics of the user, typically seated in front of the computer monitor and typing on the keyboard provided on the keyboard support. In addition, employers have become more sensitive to such ergonomics as a result of the raised awareness of repetitive stress disorders sometimes encountered by users of computers in the workplace. Some users prefer that the mouse be located at a different angular position than their preferred keyboard support position. Some users are left-handed versus right-handed, and would prefer that their mouse be located on a particular side of the keyboard support or work surface.
One example of an adjustable mouse pad support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,572 to Copeland et al., issued Jun. 4, 1996, which discloses a mouse pad support for both right- and left-handed users wherein a user can switch the effective side of the mouse pad from left to right by sliding a pair of interconnected mouse pads along rails on the keyboard tray to expose either a right or left side mouse pad. A user can also pivotably adjust the effective mouse pad once the mouse pads are located on the desired side of the keyboard tray by tightening the interconnected mouse pads on a threaded shaft which interconnects the mouse pads.
However, this and other prior art attempts to produce an easy to manufacture and assemble mouse pad and keyboard support associated therewith have fallen short. First, users typically cannot change the angle of the mouse pad relative to the keyboard support except by rotating the mouse pad about an axis that is typically planar with the keyboard support. For example, in the Copeland reference, the mouse pads are rotatable with respect to each other about an axis planar with the keyboard tray, i.e., along a threaded shaft extending between the mouse pads. Second, users typically cannot easily re-configure a mouse pad for a left-handed user from a right-handed configuration, or vice versa, except to purchase two mouse pad supports such as that shown in the Copeland reference.
In one aspect, the invention relates to a mouse pad support adapted for mounting to a keyboard support comprising a platform adapted to support a computer mouse, a connector arm adapted for mounting to the keyboard support, and a joint mounting the connector arm to the platform for swivel movement of the platform with respect to the connector arm about a generally vertical axis for adjustably mounting the connector arm to the platform. The platform can thereby be adjustably positioned relative to the keyboard support.
The joint can comprise a universal joint mounting the connector arm to the platform for movement of the platform with respect to the connector arm about multiple axes. The joint can comprise a ball-and-socket joint. A lower socket can be formed in the platform defining a portion of a ball socket. An upper socket portion can form a complementary portion of the ball socket with the lower socket and in register with the lower socket. The upper socket can include at least one resilient finger which resiliently grip a ball positioned in the ball socket. The at least one resilient finger preferably comprises four resilient fingers. A clamp can be provided for clamping the upper and lower sockets together.
The ball can have a threaded stud thereon, wherein the connector arm further comprises a threaded socket and the threaded stud on the ball is received in the threaded socket to fixedly mounted the ball to the connector arm. The connector arm can further comprise an interior latticework for adding structural support to the connector arm and resisting torsional and shear stresses imparted to the arm during adjustment and use of the platform.
The connector arm can further comprise a cover plate having an opening in register with the threaded socket whereby the cover plate is retained over at least a portion of the connector arm. The connector arm can preferably have at least two tabs which extend laterally from the connector arm in spaced relationship from the threaded socket whereby the tabs are adapted to mount the connector arm to the keyboard support. The socket can include at least one resilient finger which resiliently grips a ball positioned in the socket.
In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a mouse pad support adapted for mounting to a keyboard support comprising a platform adapted to support a computer mouse, a connector arm mounted to the platform and adapted for mounting to the keyboard support, and a connector adapted to removably mount the connector arm to a complementary-configured pocket in the keyboard support. The connector preferably comprises at least two locking tabs extending laterally from the connector arm for slidable receipt within the complementary-configured pocket. The locking tabs can thereby be received within the pocket in the keyboard support to detachably mount the connector arm to the keyboard support without the use of tools.
A joint can be provided for mounting the connector arm to the platform for swivel movement of the platform with respect to the connector arm about a generally vertical axis. The joint can preferably comprise a universal joint mounting the connector arm to the platform for movement of the platform with respect to the connector arm about multiple axes. The joint preferably comprises a ball-and-socket joint. The ball further comprises a threaded stud thereon, the connector arm further comprises a threaded socket, and the threaded stud on the ball can be received in the threaded socket to fixedly mount the ball to the connector arm.
The connector arm can be provided with an interior latticework for adding structural support to the connector arm and resisting torsional and shear stresses imparted to the arm during adjustment and use of the platform. The connector arm can further comprise a cover plate mounted to at least a portion of the connector arm at the mounting between the connector arm and the platform whereby the cover plate is adapted to conceal a portion of the connector arm exposed to view between the platform and the keyboard support.
The connector preferably comprises a detent tab extending axially from an end of the connector arm adjacent to the connector and having a depending flange thereon whereby the flange is adapted to releasably retain the connector arm to the complementary-configured pocket in the keyboard support.
In an additional aspect, the invention relates to a keyboard support having an adjustable mouse pad support mounted thereto, comprising a first platform adapted to support a keyboard, the first platform having a pocket with at least one retainer therein, a second platform adapted to support a computer mouse, and a connector arm extending between and mounted to the first and second platforms. The connector arm preferably has a connecting portion adapted to fit within the pocket on the first platform and further includes a first connector which is releasably retained by the retainer on the first platform to detachably mount the connector arm to the first platform. The connector arm also preferably has a second connector spaced from the first connector which adjustably mounts the second platform to the connector arm. The second platform can thereby be adjusted relative to the first platform by the second connector and the connector arm and the second platform can be removed from the first platform by dismounting the first connector from the pocket on the first platform.
The pocket in the first platform can comprise at least two opposed sidewalls, the retainer is formed in the sidewalls and has at least one slot for releasably supporting the first connector of the connector arm. The sidewalls can further comprise at least one indentation adjacent to the at least one slot for insertion and sliding movement mounting of the connecting portion of the connector arm to the retainer of the pocket of the first platform.
The pocket preferably comprises a detent receptor and the first connector further comprises a detent which is received in the detent receptor when the connecting portion of the connector arm is seated in the pocket of the first platform. The receipt of the detent within the detent receptor preferably resists axial withdrawal of the connecting portion from the socket. The pocket can further comprise a bottom wall having at least one guide rail for seating the connecting portion of the connector arm within the pocket.
The first platform can further comprise a second pocket spaced from the first pocket for removably positioning the connector arm in one of the first and second pockets.
The second connector preferably comprises a universal joint mounting the connector arm to the second platform for movement of the second platform with respect to the connector arm about multiple axes. The joint can comprise a ball-and-socket joint. The ball can further comprise a threaded stud thereon, the second connector of the connector arm can further comprise a threaded socket, and the threaded stud on the ball can be received in the threaded socket to fixedly mount the ball to the connector arm.
The connector arm can further comprise an interior latticework for adding structural support to the connector arm and resisting torsional and shear stresses imparted to the arm during adjustment and use of the platform. The keyboard support can be a keyboard tray. The keyboard support can also be a work surface.